TEENAGE SATELLITES
by Tsukasa desu
Summary: Musim panas terpanjang untuk Uchiha Sasuke. Cinta masa muda yang bergerak cepat tetapi merusak diri sendiri. Benarkah begitu ?
1. Girl Next Door

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto

.

Teenage satellites by Blink 182

.

.

.

TEENAGE SATELLITES

.

.

.

Berada di lantai dua rumahnya, malam ini cuaca sangat bagus, langitnya cerah berbintang, tipe langit musim panas. Udara terasa hangat meskipun malam hari. Melihat sekali lagi layar ponselnya yang sialnya masih tidak ada sinyal. Uchiha Sasuke mengumpat entah sudah keberapa kalinya. Padahal dari kamarnya dia bisa melihat dengan jelas rumah gadis itu, bahkan jendela kamarnya yang berseberangan sedang terbuka lebar. Ada apa dengan sinyal ponselnya yang menghilang ini ? dia jadi tidak bisa membalas chat gadis di seberang jendela sana.

 _I can almost see your house from here,_

 _But the signal seems to disappear_

"Adik manis, sedang apa kau ?!", suara ceria kakaknya menerobos masuk.

Sasuke masih bergeming di ranjangnya, tidak mau meladeni kakaknya ini. "Layar ponselmu akan berlubang kalau kau terus menatapnya begitu", Sekarang kakaknya malah cekikikan sendiri.

Uchiha Itachi bergabung dengannya duduk di ranjang.

"Hei, kenapa membuka jendela malam-malam begini?", Itachi bergerak menuju jendela, hampir dia akan menutup jendela itu tetapi menghentikan gerakannya, lalu menyeringai misterius.

"Apa kau sedang main drama jadi Romeo and Julliete, adikku yang manis ?", Ledek Itachi dengan kedua alisnya yang naik turun.

Sasuke yang tadi sedang tiduran di ranjang sekarang beranjak duduk "Apa maksudmu Kak ?" Jawab Sasuke tetapi atensinya jauh menuju jendela kamarnya.

Itachi tersenyum dan hanya mengedikkan bahunya, lalu menutup jendela itu.

"Ah, jangan di tutup !", seru Sasuke tiba-tiba dan membuka kembali jendela.

Itachi menatapnya lama "Tidak ada sinyal kak". Bela Sasuke yang merasa aneh dengan tatapan kakaknya itu.

"Benarkah ?".

"Iya".

"lihat ponselku, sinyalnya penuh !". Ucap Itachi sambil menunjukkan ponselnya di depan Sasuke.

Sasuke membulatkan matanya melihat ponsel Itachi.

"Bagaimana bisa ?", cengangnya tidak percaya.

"Sudahlah adik manis, dia hanya di seberang, keluarlah dan temui dia". Ucap Itachi seraya berjalan keluar kamar Sasuke, dia berhenti di ambang pintu dan menoleh.

"Hentikan drama Friday Night mu ya". Itachi terkekeh lalu menutup pintu kamar Sasuke.

…

Dia hanya di seberang, kata-kata Itachi memang benar, tetapi Sasuke tidak bisa begitu saja langsung menemui gadis itu. Haruno Sakura. Tetanggannya yang baru pindah seminggu yang lalu di sebelah rumahnya. Demi apa dia harus terus penasaran dengan Sakura.

Berawal dari tidak sengaja gadis itu menabrak Sasuke saat sedang berlari mengambil bola basket di depan rumahnya. Kemudian hari berikutnya Sasuke melihat Sakura selalu mengelilingi komplek rumah mereka dengan sepeda BMX hitam miliknya. Terkadang gadis itu mencoba teknik BMXnya di depan rumah yang di perhatikan Sasuke dari jendela kamarnya.

Gadis itu tidak biasa, dia terlihat liar. Oh ayolah, maksud Sasuke liar disini adalah sepertinya gadis itu tipe yang suka memberontak dilihat dari hobi dan cara berpakaiannya, dia juga tipe gadis yang akan melakukan segalanya yang dia inginkan, tipe yang tidak akan memperdulikan pendapat orang lain tentang apa yang dia lakukan.

Bertolak belakang dengan kepribadian Sasuke yang sangat terencana dan disiplin, Sasuke tipe remaja SMA yang patuh dan hati-hati dalam berteman. Sasuke ingin lebih dekat dengan Sakura, tetapi di sisi lain dia takut gadis itu membawa perubahan pada dirinya, Sasuke tipe remaja yang akan menghindari masalah dan hal buruk.

Keyakinannya untuk tetap menjadi anak baik dan patuh itu datang dan menghilang seperti saat ini, ketika dia keluar rumah dan menemukan gadis berhelaian pink itu sedang menaiki sepedannya di jalan depan rumah mereka. Rambut pink panjangnya tertiup angin. Indah sekali.

"Sasuke-kun . . ". Sakura melambaikan tangan menyadari kehadiran Sasuke yang masih memerhatikannya dari seberang jalan dan tidak berniat mendekat ke tempatnya menaiki BMX hitam miliknya.

Sakura mengayuh BMXnya ke tempat Sasuke, berhenti tepat di depan pemuda itu.

"Sasuke-kun, kau lama sekali membalas pesanku, heh". Sakura selalu berbicara dengan cara yang luar biasa bisa membuat Sasuke tertarik dengan setiap kata yang gadis itu ucapkan.

"Kau tahu, tiga hari ini aku terus belajar teknik baru, kau mau lihat ?", Gadis itu mengatakan hal biasa dengan ekspresi ceria dan matanya memancarkan sejuta imajinasi dunia kecilnya.

Sasuke sejak tadi masih diam belum menanggapi, masih dan selalu tidak tahu mau berbuat apa setiap berada di dekat gadis ini.

"Hm, aku mau lihat". Sasuke mengangguk dengan suara datar khasnya.

Sakura mengayuh BMXnya agak menjauh, dia berdiri dari saddle dan menumpukan salah satu kakinya di peg depan, dan kaki yang lain terletak pada pedal, dia menyeimbangkan gerakannya dengan menggerakkan pedal secara perlahan, kini posisi BMX terangkat bagian belakangnya, Sakura agak condong ke depan seakan sepeda itu di rem dengan sangat keras.

"Lihat Sasuke-kun, keren sekali kan". Gadis itu tersenyum lebar ke arah Sasuke yang terkesima melihat aksinya.

Melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang seperti harapannya gadis itu terus terkekeh.

"Teknik ini namanya Nose Manual hehe. . . akh . . !". Hampir gadis itu jatuh tersungkur ke depan dengan posisinya tetapi dia bisa menyeimbangkan diri lagi.

Sasuke sudah maju beberapa langkah melihat Sakura hampir jatuh, dia kaget bukan main, jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan sekarang, tetapi begitu melihat gadis itu malah tertawa dengan ekspresi terkejut Sasuke membuat pemuda itu tidak jadi mendekat melainkan terpaku dengan wajah tertawa gadis di depannya. Jantung Sasuke bertambah tidak karuan lagi.

 _Then you hit me like a Friday Night_

 _Like a handgun in a firefight_

 _Dive in slow motion towards the ocean_

…

Liburan musim panas masih panjang, tapi Sasuke tidak akan menyiakan waktunya hanya untuk hal-hal tidak berguna lainnya. Contohnya saja pergi nongkrong dengan teman-temannya, pagi ini Naruto mengiriminya pesan.

From Dobe : _Teme, kita akan bertanding dengan anak-anak dari Kelas sepuluh, kau harus datang ya :* di tempat biasa. Nanti malam jam 7. Kita habisi anak-anak kecil itu :v_

Sasuke tidak membalas pesan itu, dia memang sangat suka basket, tapi kalau untuk ajang pamer dan menjatuhkan yang lainnya dia tidak suka. Sasuke akan tetap berada di jalur yang sudah dia pilih, dia tidak akan kemana-mana dan tidak ada yang bisa merubahnya.

"Selamat pagi Sasu-chan, kau tidak pergi dengan teman-temanmu ?". Tanya ibu Sasuke dari dari dapur begitu melihat putranya ini baru turun dari tangga kemudian duduk di meja makan.

"Selamat pagi bu". Balas Sasuke datar, lalu mengambil tomat di keranjang.

"Aku sedang malas keluar, panas sekali".

"Bohong bu, dia akan pergi kencan dengan tetangga baru kita". Seru Itachi yang baru masuk dengan pakaian jogingya.

Mikoto, wanita cantik itu menoleh seketika mendengar Itachi, matanya menatap Itachi dan Sasuke bergantian lalu tersenyum.

"Maksudmu Sakura-chan ?". Mikoto mendekat dan duduk di meja makan tepat di depan Sasuke.

Sasuke memberikan tatapan tajam ke arah kakaknya yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Ibu suka dia kok, dia gadis yang pemberani dan luar biasa". Seru Mikoto tiba-tiba.

Sasuke mengalihkan tatapanya pada keranjang tomat di hadapannya.

"She's a rebel lebih tepatnya. Cocok untukmu yang biasa-biasa saja ini adik manis". Goda Itachi mencubit pipi Sasuke sebelum beranjak menuju lantai dua. Dia berhenti di anak tangga kedua dan menoleh.

"Ngomong-ngomong". Sasuke menatap Itachi, menunggunya berbicara.

"Tadi aku pergi jogging dengan si gadis rebel". Itachi lagi-lagi menyeringai ke arah Sasuke. Membulatkan kedua matanya mendegar apa yang Itachi ucapkan, lalu Sasuke menunduk memikirkan entah apa.

…

Naruto terus menerus mengiriminya pesan, anak itu tidak akan pernah meyerah sebelum Sasuke membalas pesannya. Setengah jam lagi pukul tujuh yang dijanjikan oleh Naruto. Sasuke tidak peduli dengan pertandingan konyol yang Naruto lakukan, team mereka tetap akan menang tanpa kehadiran Sasuke.

Lupakan saja, dia tidak akan pergi. Tidak akan pernah.

"Adik manis !".

Sasuke menoleh dan menangkap sesuatu yang di lemparkan Itachi, kunci motor ?

"Pergilah, Naruto merindukanmuuu ". Sial Itachi. Naruto memang tidak menyerah, si pengadu itu.

"Aku tidak pergi kak". Sasuke menatap tajam Itachi, tapi bukan Itachi namanya kalau terpengaruh dengan tatapan adiknya.

"Tapi gadis rebel sudah menunggumu di luar". Itachi tersenyum dan menggerakkan kedua alisnya naik turun. Sasuke bersumpah akan melempar Itachi dengan kunci motor itu kalau saja dia tidak segera berlari keluar kamarnya.

Sasuke keluar dari rumahnya dan melihat sekitar, tidak ada siapa-siapa, Itachi bodoh. Motor Ninja hitam itu sudah terparkir keren di depan, sejak kapan Itachi melakukannya.

Baru Sasuke akan mendorong motor itu kembali masuk ke garasi, seseorang yang dari tadi dia cari meghampiri dari rumah sebelah, gadis itu seperti biasanya, celana jeans selutut , kaos hitam yang di lapisi kemeja keodoran serta sepatu kets.

"Sasuke-kun".

"Sakura". Mereka saling menyapa, saling menatap selama beberapa detik.

"Kau mau pergi ?". Tanya gadis itu memecah keheningan.

"Tidak".

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kak Itachi menelponku tadi, dia bilang kau mau bertanding basket".

"Wah, padahal aku mau lihat kau bermain basket". Kekeh Sakura sambal memasang wajah kecewa.

Sasuke berhenti dan memerhatikan Sakura sebentar.

"Hn".

"Kau bisa mengendarai motor itu Sasuke-kun ?".Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Bisa". Sasuke mengangguk dan tetap menatap Sakura.

"Mau mengajariku ?". Ucapan gadis itu membuat Sasuke terkejut.

"Hehe, hanya bercanda kok". Melihat wajah terseyum itu. Sesuatu entah apa bergerak secara cepat, jantung Sasuke berdetak tidak seperti biasanya. Dia tahu ini apa, bergerak cepat tapi akhirnya merusak diri sendiri.

"Ikutlah".

Sakura menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Sasuke.

"Kau harus melihatku bermain basket." Suara datar Sasuke disertai senyum tipisnya yang bisa dibilang seringai tipis itu membuat mata Sakura bergetar. Gadis itu tersenyum lagi kemudian mengangguk kepada Sasuke.

Mereka pergi dengan mengendarai Ninja hitam Itachi. Memerhatikan dari jendela lantai dua membuat Itachi tersenyum tipis.

Entah apa yang membuat Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya, dia mulai tidak yakin dengan dirinya sendiri. Hanya karena melihat mata yang penuh antusias dan rasa penasaran dari gadis yang sedang mendekapnya di belakang ini. Motor mereka melaju kencang menembus jalanan Konoha.

Let's run away

Let's go and waste another year

Let's spin apart while racing through the atmosphere

We tumble through the night

We burn so bright

We're teenage satellites

…

Sakura berjalan di sampingnya setelah mereka memarkirkan Ninja keren itu. Saat ini mereka tengah berada di sport centre, tepatnya halaman samping yang terdapat lapangan basket. Team basket Sasuke sering berlatih di tempat ini.

"Temeeeee !". Seru cowok pirang dari tengah lapangan begitu melihat Sasuke berjalan masuk. Sakura heran melihatnya tapi dia diam saja.

"Kau datang juga, kau memang paling tidak bisa mengabaikanku". Cengiran itu sangat menyilaukan mata.

"Hn". Mereka melakukan tos ala anak muda. Naruto tersadar akan sesuatu, tepatnya seseorang yang berdiri di samping Sasuke. Mata Naruto memberi isyarat aneh ke Sasuke.

Sakura tentu sadar dengan isyarat Naruto lalu tersenyum kepadanya.

Naruto terkejut. Jelas saja, jangankan Naruto. Sasuke yang sudah hampir tiga minggu mengenal Sakura masih sering terkejut dengan senyum menawan itu.

"Jadi, siapa ini teme ?". Naruto menyenggol pinggang Sasuke.

Sasuke mendecak dengan tingkah sahabat pirangnya ini.

"Dia Haruno Sakura".

"Hai, aku tetangga Sasuke". Ucap Sakura kepada Naruto.

Entah kenapa mendengar kata tetangga membuat Sasuke merasakan sesuatu. Apa itu Sasuke ?

"Oh, pantas saja musim panas ini teme betah sekali di rumah, hahahah". Seru Naruto, tawanya itu bisa meruntuhkan ring basket.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto, sahabat si Teme dari lahir dan aku kapten team basket SMA Konoha, salam kenal Sakura-chan". Panjang dan tidak perlu sama sekali, Sasuke diam saja.

"Salam Kenal Naruto !". Sasuke terkejut begitu melihat mereka bersalaman dan tos seperti yang dia lakukan dengan Naruto tadi.

Cengiran Naruto pudar tepat ketika dia melihat tatapan tajam Sasuke.

"Ehm, baiklah ayo kita mulai pertandingannya sebelum seseorang membunuhku !". Seru Naruto berlari ke tengah lapangan.

Sakura duduk di pingir lapangan memerhatikan pertandingan yang membuatnya penasaran sejak tadi. Team Sasuke bermain dengan bagus, kerjasama mereka sangat kuat, Naruto yang paling bersemangat diantara mereka, sselanjutnya cowok dengan rambut seperti nanas itu sangat jago strategi, ada enam orang di team Sasuke termasuk dia dan Naruto. Ada cowok berambut merah dengan tato aneh di wajahnya, kemudian satu lagi rambutnya jabrik hitam dan punya taring aneh.

Sesekali Sasuke menatap ke arah Sakura. Tentu saja dia tidak tinggal diam, dari awal pertandingan dia sudah berteriak memberikan semangat untuk team Sasuke.

"Hei teme, konsentrasilah".

"Aku tidak mau kalah melawan adik kelas". Naruto berbisik kepada Sasuke, tetapi gerakan alisnya yang naik turun seperti Itachi membuatnya ingin melempar bola basket tepat di wajah Naruto.

…

"Keren sekali tadi ya !". Seru Sakura di belakang Sasuke, mereka tengah melaju dengan Ninja Hitam Itachi.

"Kita bisa bermain basket kapan-kapan Sasuke-kun !". Gadis ini selalu bersemangat dan berteriak dimanapun dia berada.

Suara angin kencang bahkan tidak mengalahkan suaranya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis di balik helm fullfacenya. Tetapi tangannya menggapai tangan Sakura di pingganya untuk lebih mengeratkan pegangannya.

…

"Tumben kau tersenyum seperti manusia normal adik manis". Itachi lagi-lagi mengangetkan Sasuke yang kini tengah berada ditengah tangga menuju kamarnya, Itachi mencegatnya di ujung tangga.

Sasuke memasang wajah datar kembali lalu melemparkan kunci motornya.

"Untuk apa mengembalikannya ?".

"Kau akan sering menggunakannya sekarang". Goda Itachi dan berlalu pergi disertai tawanya yang mengisi lorong lantai dua itu.

Sasuke merebahkan dirinya di ranjangnya setelah bersih-bersih. Dia mengingat kejadian di lapangan basket tadi, Suara Sakura bahkan masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya, wajah gadis itu, semuanya.

Berjalan ke arah jendela kamarnya, lampu kamar Sakura mati. Apa gadis itu sudah tidur ? Tapi Sasuke terkejut melihat gadis itu dengan sepeda BMXnya di depan rumah. Dia tidak punya rasa lelah atau bagaimana ?

"Kau insomnia?". Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke arah Sakura setelah berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri menghampiri gadis ini atau tidak.

Sakura menghentikan aktifitasnya dan duduk di rerumputan pinggir jalan.

"Tidak, aku hanya sedang bosan Sasuke-kun".

Sasuke meyusul duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau sendiri kenapa belum tidur ? tidak lelah habis main basket ?".

Sasuke diam saja, Sakura tahu tentang Sasuke setelah mereka saling mengenal selama hampir tiga minggu ini. Sasuke pendiam dan berpendirian. Sangat berbeda dengannya yang melakukan segalanya berdasarkan kesenangan.

"Ayahmu belum pulang ?". Pertanyaan Sasuke membuatnya menoleh seketika.

Sakura merebahkan dirinya di rumput hijau "Belum, kepolisian sepertinya sedang sangat sibuk sekali ya Sasuke-kun".

"Hn".

"Ayahmu bagaimana ?". Tanya Sakura.

"Sebagai kepala polisi Konoha pasti sangat sibuk".

Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya.

"Aku sudah terbiasa".

"Ayah sudah pindah tugas sebanyak lima kali, dan aku terpaksa ikut dengannya". Lanjut Sakura.

Jeda sebentar diantara mereka , merasakan hembusan angin malam musim panas.

"Aku tidak punya teman karena sering pindah tempat.". Dia terkekeh dia akhir kalimatnya.

Sasuke masih diam mendengarkan.

"Kau tahu, aku suka BMX karena kakakku". Kali ini Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kau punya kakak ?".

"Iya, tapi dia ikut dengan ibu. Orang tuaku bercerai sejak aku berumur tiga tahun".

Sasuke sedikit terkejut tapi masih memasang wajah datar.

"Dulu kakak masih tinggal bersama aku dan ayah sampai usianya lima belas tahun, kami beda tujuh tahun". Sakura menerawang di langit malam mengingat kakaknya.

"Ah, aku merindukannya". Ucap Sakura tanpa sadar.

Sasuke menatap Sakura cukup lama, gadis ini, apa dia sedang terluka ?

Sakura yang tadi menatap lurus ke arah langit malam kini mengalihkan atensinya pada Sasuke yang juga menatapnya. Cukup lama mereka hanya saling menatap tanpa ada yang bersuara, seakan menyampaikan sesuatu tanpa kata.

"Ehm, Aku ingin bermain trampoline !". Seru Sakura seraya berdiri. Dia tersenyum lebar ke arah Sasuke yang masih duduk.

"Trampolin ?". Tanya Sasuke memastikan.

"Iya ! kau mau ikut ?".

"Di mana ?".

Sakura tersenyum misterius dan menarik tangan Sasuke untuk berdiri menyusulnya.

"Sakura, kita mau ke mana ?". Tanya Sasuke bingung yang masih di seret Sakura untuk mengikutinya.

Mereka berjalan menjauh dari rumah dan berhenti di dekat pagar tinggi sebelah tanah kosong. Sasuke masih diam menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan gadis ini. Dia melepaskan tangan Sasuke dan berjalan mendekat ke arah pohon di dekat pagar.

"Sakura ?!".

"Sasuke-kun". Sakura menatap Sasuke "Ada trampoline di balik pagar ini, kau percaya padaku ?".

"Ini rumah Orochimaru". Balas Sasuke datar.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa pemiliknya, yang jelas aku sudah sering malam-malam bermain tarmpolin di sini". Sakura cekikikan sendiri.

Sakura tidak menghiraukan Sasuke dan memanjat pohon lalu melompat dari pagar. Terdengar suara berdebum cukup keras yang membuat Sasuke gemetar membayangkan apa yang terjadi.

"Sakura ?!".

Tidak ada jawaban, Sasuke mendekat di bawah pohon kemudian memanjatnya.

"Sakura ? kau baik-baik saja ?" Sasuke sudah panik sekarang.

Ini adalah rumah Orochimaru yang dikenal warga sekitar kompleks ini sebagai ilmuwan gila. Sakura baru saja memasuki wilayah yang tidak terjamah siapapun.

"Sasuke-kun, ayo cepat turun !". Seru Sakura dari balik pagar. Sasuke bernapas lega sekarang, dia turun melompat pagar menyusul Sakura.

"Selamat datang !". Seru Sakura sambil terkekeh.

Sasuke sudah memasang tampang waspada dengan sekitar, siapa tahu. Siapa tahu apa Sasuke ?

"Ayo !". Sakura lagi-lagi menyerat pergelangan tangannya.

Benar, di depan sana terdapat taman cukup luas dan ada trampoline bulat di tengahnya. Sakura berlari dan langsung melompat di tengahnya. Gadis itu melompat seperti kelinci. Sasuke yang masih berdiri di luar trampoline memerhatikan dengan diam.

"Kemarilah Sasuke-kun !".

"Kyaaa ! ". Seru Sakura setiap dia melompat. Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

Baru Sasuke akan bergabung dengan Sakura terdengar suara anjing.

"Guk !".

Keduanya menoleh, Sakura sudah tidak melompat lagi. Suasana seolah membeku. Anjing itu mendekat, berwarna hitam dan masih menggonggong.

"Sasuke-kun, dalam hitungan ketiga, kita harus lari 1,2 . . ". Tetapi Sakura menghianati kata-katanya, dia berlari bahkan sebelum kalimatnya selesai.

Sasuke yang melihat itu ikut berlari menyusulnya, mereka berlari secepat yang mereka bisa, Sakura yang dengan ajaibnya sudah memanjat pagar dengan cepat, kemudian Sasuke menyusul di belakang.

Mereka kehabisan napas, untunglah sudah keluar dari sana. Punggung mereka naik turun. Sakura jatuh terduduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Kau tidak apa-apa ?". Tanya Sasuke mendekati Sakura. Sedetik kemudian Sakura tertawa dengan keras.

"Luar biasa sekali ! ". Gadis ini terus tertawa "Sasuke-kun tadi menyenangkan sekali kan ?".

Sasuke menatap Sakura, kenapa gadis ini gampang sekali merasa senang dengan hal-hal yang tidak pernah Sasuke bayangkan sebelumnya. Tanpa Sadar Sasuke ikut tersenyum, kali ini dia benar-benar tersenyum. Bukan senyum tipis seperti biasanya tetapi senyum yang mampu membuat Sakura terpaku.

…

"Selamat malam Sasuke-kun". Ucap Sakura pelan.

Mereka sudah kembali, dan berada di depan rumah mereka.

"Hn, selamat malam Sakura". Balas Sasuke, dia mengawasi Sampai gadis itu masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sasuke masih diam di sana, memikirkan sesuatu. Dia sudah melakukan hal-hal yang diluar jalurnya, terpengaruh dengan orang lain, ada sisi Sasuke yang merasa ini semua tidak benar. Malam ini adalah malam musim panas terpanjang yang pernah ada untuk Sasuke.

 _I'm kind of nervous of the consequence_

 _As we climb over neighbor's fence_

 _The longest summer's nights are numbered_.

Tbc or Fin ?

Kangen sama aktifitas SMA, its been two years since I graduate from high school T-T.

Niatnya mau bikin oneshoot, eh tapi kok males ngelanjutin ya, two shoot mungkin :v

Sasuke disini tuh kayak anak baik-baik banget, nggak mau ngambil resiko yang membahayakan dirinya, nggak mau keluar dari jalur hidupnya. Intinya dia suka dengan comfort zone lagu blink 182 ini tuh maksudnya Teenage satellites adalah cinta masa muda yang bergerak cepat tetapi merusak diri sendiri lol, Habis nonton Paper Towns ya jadinya baper gini lah, sebenernya aku juga rada mirip sih sama Sasu, aku nggak pernah berani keluar dari comfort zone ku T-T udah ah malah curhat gini jatohnya.

Review ?


	2. Dangerously

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto

.

Teenage satellites by Blink 182

.

.

.

TEENAGE SATELLITES

.

.

.

Mobil sedan hitam itu melaju perlahan di jalanan Konoha. Sasuke memperhatikan dari kaca jendela, cuaca terik musim panas tidak mengurungkan niat para pejalan kaki untuk menelurusi setiap sudut kota. Berada di dalam mobil bersama ayahnya tidak membuat Sasuke merasakan sensasi musim panas. Agaknya dia enggan dan tidak terbiasa dengan panas. Tipe orang yang menghindari terik matahari. Bersama ayahnya dia baru saja kembali dari berkuda di pacuan kuda milik kepolisian. Mobil itu bergerak menuju belokan dan tepat saat itu mata kelam Sasuke menemukan sosok merah muda memasuki sebuah toko di pinggir jalan. Toko peralatan olahraga, itu yang Sasuke lihat dari dalam mobil.

"Yah, aku berhenti di sini saja". Suara pelan Sasuke memecah keheningan antara dia dan ayahnya. Kepalanya tetap mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik Sakura di luar sana. Fugaku menengok sebentar putranya yang seakan tertarik dengan entah apa itu di luar sana. Mobil hitam itu menepi, lalu Sasuke secepat kilat keluar dari mobil sebelum sekilas mengucapkan sesuatu pada ayahnya dan pintu mobil itu tertutup dengan Fugaku yang menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Sedikit berlari Sasuke menengok kanan dan kiri sebelum menyeberang jalan, udara panas seakan membuatnya semakin semangat untuk segera sampai di tempat Sakura. Suara lonceng pintu yang berbunyi menandakan seseorang memasuki toko. Sasuke merasakan angin sejuk berembus dari pendingin ruangan, sangat kontras dengan keadaan panas di luar. Melihat sekitar dan menemukan Sakura sedang mengobrol dengan pemilik toko. Sebelum Sasuke sempat bergerak dari tempatnya, Sakura sudah melihatnya dan kini gadis itu tengah tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Sasuke-kun !". Suara lantang itu menerobos seisi toko, membuat beberapa orang yang ada di sana menengok dari mana arah datangnya suara melengking itu. Sasuke berdehem lalu berjalan menghampiri Sakura yang melambaikan tangan dengan semangat ke padanya.

"Hei, kau di sini ?". Tanya Sakura dengan suara masih terdengar semangat.

Sasuke menunduk menatapnya dan menganggguk dalam diam. Sakura terkikik dengan pemuda di depannya ini. Sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Sasuke yang seperti itu.

Belum Sasuke sempat mengajukan pertanyaan yang sejak tadi berada di pikirannya, gadis merah muda sudah menarik tangannya dan ke luar toko. Udara panas seketika menyengat Sasuke. Terlihat dari kaca etalase toko, pemilik toko melambaikan tangan ke pada mereka berdua.

Sakura mengikat rambutnya dengan gaya ekor kuda. Dia memakai kaos putih dengan typoghraphy yang meghiasi bagian depannya, tidak lupa celana jeans robek-robek kedodoran sampai lututnya. Tatapan Sasuke lalu jatuh ke sneakers hitam Sakura. Gadis ini. Sasuke terdiam melihat penampilan Sakura yang selalu terlihat spontan tapi entah mengapa terlihat menawan di matanya. Apalagi cahaya matahari siang yang membuat rambut merah muda itu berkilau dengan indahnya.

Sasuke diam mematung sampai dirinya teringat sesuatu "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?".

Sakura menoleh ke padanya dan menghela napas keras "BMXku rodanya lepas". Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti. Sakura mulai berjalan pelan dengan Sasuke yang mengikuti di belakang.

"Jadi, kemarin aku bersepeda di dekat rumah Orochimaru". Lanjut Sakura, dengan suara pelan dia melanjutkan "Aku terkejut ketika dia keluar rumah, dan saat itu aku mengayuh sepeda dengan cepat sekali". Sakura terkikik dengan kalimat terakhirnya. Sosok di belakangnya masih diam mendengarkan. "Aku mengerem dengan keras dan terjungkal di selokan dekat belokan". Lagi-lagi dia terkikik, tapi kini Sasuke berhenti. Sakura menyadarinya dan ikut berhenti lalu berbalik menghadap Sasuke

"Sepedaku tergeletak di jalan dan aku masuk selokan ketika itu ada truck lewat dan boom !". Seru Sakura seolah hal itu adalah adegan paling ditunggu di film. "roda belakangnya remuk". Helaan napas keras itu kembali lagi.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan, ada emosi di sana tetapi tergantikan lagi dengan ekspresi biasa. Sasuke berjalan mendekat dan memegang kepala Sakura "Kau terluka ?". Kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dan tanpa adanya emosi yang berarti. Sakura mendongak menatap Sasuke, lama mereka hanya saling menatap satu sama lain dengan tangan Sasuke masih berada di kepala Sakura.

Sakura menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum "Tidak, aku baik-baik saja Sasuke-kun". Meraih tangan Sasuke di kepalanya dan mengayunkan pelan. Sakura berjalan dengan mengandeng tangan Sasuke, sesekali mengayunkannya.

"Di mana ya aku bisa membeli roda baru ?". Tanya Sakura seolah berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Mereka terdiam lagi, hanya tautan tangan mereka yang mengayun pelan. Seolah hanya dengan kehadiran masing-masing saja sudah cukup.

"Mau ikut berkuda denganku ?". Sakura menoleh dengan cepat mendengar Sasuke. Matanya berkilat semangat seakan dia menemukan mainan baru.

Sakura melepaskan tautan tangan mereka berdua dan berjalan menghadap Sasuke "Berkuda ? wow, terdengar sangat luar biasa".

"Tapi Sasuke-kun. Aku lebih suka BMX dari pada kuda". Sakura terkikik geli.

Sasuke mendengus kecil mendengar Sakura "Tidak bisakah kau menjauh dari hal-hal yang berbahaya ?".

Terdiam mendengar Sasuke berbicara seperti itu, dengan suara pelan dan tegas.

"Hm, apa kau menghawatirkanku, tuan Uchiha ?". Goda Sakura dengan suara yang sengaja di Tarik ulur "Tapi baru saja kau mengajakku berkuda. Bukankah itu juga berbahaya ?". Sakura terkekeh melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang tetap datar dengan segala hal yang dia lakukan.

"Tentu berbeda".

Sasuke berjalan mendahului Sakura yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"Ada aku yang menjagamu".

Angin musim panas berembus meniupkan daun-daun di pepohonan, angin kencang itu terasa panas dan entah apa, membuat pipi Sakura ikutan memanas.

.

.

.

Sasuke melirik ke belakang, Sakura berjalan lumayan lambat, atau terasa sengaja melambat. Mendengus kecil dalam hati, Uchiha Sasuke tetap berjalan mendahului Sakura. Terdengar suara hentakan langkah kaki dan gadis itu kini sudah berjalan di sampingnya dengan tatapan lurus ke depan.

"Ah !", Sakura memekik dan dengan cepatnya berlari menuju depan rumah Sasuke, Di sana berdiri Itachi dengan mobil jeep hitam dengan kap terbuka di sampingnya. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya dan segera menyusul Sakura.

Itachi yang nampaknya tengah sibuk mengurusi entah apa itu dengan mobil sangar di hadapannya berbalik ketika suara melengking itu terdengar.

"Sakura?". Agak terkejut dengan kedatangan si merah muda yang Nampak menggebu-gebu itu. Napas Sakura tersengal karena berlari. Itachi melirik ke belakang di mana adiknya berjalan dengan santai. Itachi menyeringai lalu merangkul Sakura di sampingnya.

"Lomba lari dengan Sasuke, eh ?". Tanya Itachi seraya terkekeh pelan.

Sakura Nampak tak memerdulikan pria dengan rambut panjang di sampingnya, dia melepaskan rangkulan Itachi dan langsung meneliti setiap jengkal mobil jeep di hadapannya, berjalan memutarinya dengan mulut terbuka, tatapan takjub tak lepas dari paras itu. Sampai akhirnya dia menatap Itachi "Kak, ini benar-benar keren ! Ini milikmu ?". Tanya Sakura masih dengan sesekali menatap takjub mobil itu, tangannya kini mengelus kemudi yang berlapis kulit mengilap hitam.

Itachi terkekeh dengan tingkah Sakura, Sasuke yang baru sampai langsung duduk di teras tidak memedulikan dua orang di depanya yang sedang heboh oleh sebuah mobil.

"Keren bukan ?". Tanya Itachi seolah tengah memamerkan mobil itu. "Aku menyewanya, untuk camping pantai kami, iya kan Sasuke ?". Itachi mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke yang menatapnya datar.

Sakura menatap Itachi dan Sasuke bergantian, tak mengerti tentang maksud Itachi.

"Camping pantai ?". Tanya Sakura yang kini ikutan duduk di teras di samping Sasuke, Sasuke hanya diam, kini Itachi masuk ke mobil dan duduk di belakang kemudi. DIa tersenyum misterius.

"Kau tidak mau memberitahunya Sasuke ?". Tawar Itachi dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya. Sakura menoleh ke Sasuke dengan wajah penuh harap.

Sasuke menghela napas pelan, tatapannya lurus menatap palt mobil di depannya "Kegiatan rutin kami setiap musim panas". Jawab suara datar itu.

Itachi terkekeh menatap mereka berdua "Camping pantai musim panas, terdengar sangat luar biasa bukan, Sakura ?".

Sakura tertegun di tempatnya duduk "Wow, kak. Itu sangat, sangat luar biasa".

Gadis itu berdiri di depan mobil dengan kaki terbuka dan tangan terlentang seakan menghalangi mobil itu "Jadi kau dan Sasuke-kun akan berkemah di pantai ?".

Itachi mengangguk "Bukan hanya aku dan Sasuke, Naruto dan teman-temanku akan ikut" jelas Itachi yang menatap penuh arti pada Sasuke yang juga menatapnya.

"Itu gila, pasti akan sangat keren. Pantai , musim panas. Waa hebat !" Seru Sakura yang kini bergabung dengan Itachi duduk di kursi penumpang.

Itachi masih menatap lekat adiknya yang masih duduk diam " hari sabtu kami berangkat". Itachi menatap Sakura di sebelahnya "Dan itu satu hari lagi". Senyum tipis Itachi semakin melebar ketika dia melihat Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan memasuki rumah. Itachi menyeringai.

.

.

.

Bulan bersinar dengan terangnya, dan tak terhalangi oleh apapun karena langit malam ini terlihat cerah, angin musim panas berembus melalui celah gorden di dapur keluarga Uchiha, suara senandung terdengar dari dapur yang terhubung langsung ke ruang makan, Uchiha Mikoto tengah memasak sup tomat malam itu, dengan Itachi yang membantunya di meja makan, menyiapkan piring dan sebagainya. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya di meja makan. Mikoto meletakkan sup tomat di tengah meja makan dan mereka segera memulai acara makan malam sederhana itu, minus Fugaku yang masih bertugas di kepolisian.

"Jadi, bagaimana persiapan camping kalian ?". Mikoto memulai pembicaraan dengan mengangkat topik tentang camping.

Sasuke menatap Itachi sekilas dan kembali dengan sup tomatnya, tidak ingin menjawabnya. "Aku sudah menyewa mobil, bu. Dan sisanya sudah aku siapkan semua". Terang Itachi.

"Apa ibu ikut saja kali ini ?". Tanya Mikoto dengan menatap bergantian putranya.

"Ibu bisa ikut, jadilah pengasuh Naruto nanti". Jawab Sasuke singkat yang langsung dibalas tawa renyah ibunya. Itachi kemudian menyeringai karena memikirkan hal lainnya.

"Mungkin bukan ibu yang kau harapkan ikut". Itachi diam sebentar lalu melanjutkan " Kau tidak akan mengajaknya ?".

Mikoto menatap bingung Itachi, Sasuke menatap tajam kakaknya.

"Siapa ?". Mikoto mendekat ke arah Itachi dengan ekspresi wajah ibu-ibu yang haus gossip.

Itachi mendengus "Mungkin tetanggga sebelah kita bu".

"Ooooh Sasu-chan". Mikoto tersenyum jahil menggoda putra bungsunya yang hanya diam saja itu. Tak lama Sasuke beranjak.

"Aku sudah selesai makan, terimakasih makanannya". Sasuke segera menaiki tangga lantai dua diiringi suara tawa jahil dari ibu dan kakaknya.

Sasuke memasuki kamarnya dan menutup pintu. Berjalan menuju ranjang di dekat jendela dan menekan remot kontrol lalu mengalun music dari blink-182 Teenage Satellites ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Terdiam, Sasuke menimang apa yang dikatakan Itachi. Mengajak Sakura ikut ? Tentu saja Sasuke ingin Sakura ikut. Dia ingin gadis itu selalu bersamanya, berada di dekatnya dan memastikan bahwa Sakura aman. Tetapi kenapa Sasuke merasakan hal seperti itu, selalu ingin melihat Sakura setiap saat, merindukannya bahkan beberapa saat setelah mereka baru saja bertemu. Dunia seakan lengang jika Sakura pergi, Kenapa dia selalu mencari-cari Sakura setiap saat ? Sasuke melihat jendela di samping rumahnya, tepat di depan jendela kamarnya.

Tetangganya itu, membuat Sasuke tidak keruan, membuat Sasuke seperti bukan dirinya, membuat Sasuke keluar dari comfort zone dan melakukan hal tak terduga, bersama Sakura, Sasuke seakan mampu melihat dunia yang lain, dunia yang Sakura ciptakan untuk Sasuke.

Jendela kamar Sakura tiba-tiba terbuka, membuat Sasuke berjengit. Kepala merah muda langsung menyembul dari sana, lalu cengiran lebar gadis itu yang pertama Sasuke lihat.

"Hey".

"Hey". Sasuke menjawab sapaan gadis itu, tetapi kini dia mendekat di jendela kamarnya.

"Aku mendengar lagumu, kau suka Blink ?" Tanya Sakura dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk, padahal Sasuke tahu Blink dari Itachi tidak lama ini.

Sakura duduk di jendela dengan kakinya mengayun pelan.

"Kau sudah makan ?". Tanya Sasuke pelan. Sakura mengangguk "Ayah membuat sushi, kau mau ?". Tawar Sakura.

Sasuke diam saja, tetapi Sakura terkekeh setelahnya. Gadis itu menatap pohon yang cabangnya menjalar dari rumah Sasuke sampai ke atap di atas kamarnya. Lalu gadis itu menyeringai.

"Boleh aku ke sana ?". Tanya Sakura yang di balas tatapan heran Sasuke.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari cowok berambut raven itu Sakura langsung meraih cabang terdekat dan mulai memanjat ke arah yang lain, gerakannya ringan seakan sudah terbiasa, kini dirinya berada di atas atap kamarnya.

"Sakura ?!". Pekik Sasuke yang melihat aksi nekat Sakura.

Gadis itu masih saja meneruskan aksinya, menelusuri batang yang menjalar menuju atap kamar Sasuke.

"Hey, hati-hati". Sasuke nyaris melompat ke luar dari jendelanya dan mengambil trampoline dari halaman rumah Orochimaru. Sakura, apa yang dia lakukan ?

Tinggal sedikit lagi gadis itu sampai, tetapi jarak jendela kamar Sasuke terlalu jauh, Sakura diam di tempatnya.

"Jauh juga". Dia menatap lekat Sasuke yang menatap cemas dirinya.

"Diam di sana Haruno Sakura". Ucap Sasuke dengan penuh penekanan, tetapi penuh rasa khawatir " Aku akan membantumu turun, tunggu di sana". Baru Sasuke akan beranjak, Sakura berucap " Tidak, aku akan ke sana dengan caraku sendiri. Bisa kau meraihku Sasuke-kun ? aku akan melompat ke sana, oke ?". Sakura mengatakan itu seakan semua baik-baik saja, seakan rasa cemas Sasuke tak berarti apa-apa untuknya. Sasuke menatap tak percaya gadis di depannya yang kini tengah setengah berdiri bersiap melompta.

"Kau gila ? kau akan jatuh !". Sasuke bersikeras tetapi Sakura sudah memberi aba-aba.

"Tangkap aku pada hitungan ke tiga ya, aku akan mulai menghitung".

Jantung Sasuke berdetak seakan dia memiliki kehendak sendiri, seakan dia memberi tahu Sasuke bahwa gadis di depannya kini mampu membuat Sasuke tak berkutik, Seakan memberi tahu paru-paru Sasuke untuk bernapas secara lambat hingga membuatnya sakit dan berat.

Telinganya berdengung, Suara Sakura seakan terdengar melambat dan jauh, segalanya melambat. Dia tidak tahu berada di dimensi mana. Tetapi ketika hitungan ke tiga dan gadis merah muda itu melompat, Sasuke menatapnya lekat, Sakura yang melompat ke arahnya dengan cengiran lebar tanpa memejamkan mata sedikit pun, tanpa rasa takut akan terjatuh. Seakan dia jatuh dari langit dan hanya demi Sasuke. Mata mereka tak pernah lepas satu sama lain dan dengan ajaibnya Sasuke mampu menangkap tangan Sakura dan mengangkatnya masuk ke kamar.

Bunyi gedebug dua orang yang jatuh terduduk di sisi jendela menggetarkan lampu di meja belajar Sasuke. Maih memegang tangan Sakura, Sasuke menoleh dan mengamati Sakura lekat. Gadis itu duduk di sampingnya dengan napas tersengal dan menunduk.

"Kau baik-baik saja ?". Tanya Sasuke tanpa menyembunyikan rasa khawatir. Sakura masih menunduk.

Sasuke mendekat dan mengelus punggung Sakura "Kau terluka ?". Sasuke semakin cemas.

Tak lama kemudian gadis itu mendongak dan tertawa keras sekali.

"Aku bisa meraihmu Sasuke-kun, kau juga bisa meraihku". Sasuke tidak mengerti kata-kata gadis di depannya. Dia membantu Sakura berdiri dan mendudukannya di ranjang, Sasuke berjongkok di depan Sakura. Kini Sasuke harus mendongak demi menatap wajah Sakura yang menatp lekat dirinya.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu ?". Tanya Sasuke pelan. Sakura menatapnya lama tetapi tak kunjung menjawab.

"Bisakah kau tidak melakukan hal berbahaya, Sakura ?". Tanya Sasuke dengan ekspresi keras seakan dia merasakan sakit yang tak kasat mata.

Suara musik dari Audio player Sasuke masih menjadi latar belakang di sana, mengisi keheningan diantara mereka. Sakura menghela napas dan meraih sebelah tangan Sasuke.

"Kau gemetar ?". Suara pelan Sakura seperti bisikan "Aku juga". Lanjutnya dengan senyum tipis menghiasi wajah yang kini terdapat sedikit keringat itu.

"Tapi aku percaya padamu, kau juga harus percaya pada dirimu, bukan begitu Sasuke-kun?".

Sasuke menatap lekat Sakura, menyelami mata hijau itu. Merasakan kehadiran Sakura di dekatnya, mendengar suara napas Sakura. Mendengar suara detak jantungya yang lama-kelamaan semakin teratur tetapi dia merasakan desiran lain saat ini, perasaan ingin memeluk Sakura, perasaan rindu bahkan ketika Sakura berada tepat di depannya, dalam jangkauannya.

Sakura membelai helaian raven pemuda itu pelan lalu turun menuju sisi wajahnya, tangan Sasuke terangkat menggenggam tangan Sakura yang berada di wajahnya. Tatapan mereka terkunci satu sama lain. Kemudian Sasuke mengecup pergelangan tangan Sakura yang masih setia berada di sisi wajahnya. Mengecup pergelangan tangan itu lama, merasakan denyut nadi kehidupan Sakura. Lama Sasuke baru melepaskan tangan itu, tetapi kini dia menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sakura menunduk menatapnya dalam, tetapi hanya diam saja. Mereka saling menatap. Lama.

"Ikutlah Camping". Kemudian Suara pelan Sasuke terdengar. Mereka masih saling menatap. Sakura terdiam.

Lalu suara tawa lepas itu mengalun di kamar Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk "Tentu saja aku ikut, Uchiha !".

Sasuke tersenyum miring.

Kemudian lagu Lifehouse You and Me mengalun pelan menggantikan Blink 182.

To Be Continue.

Well, hai it's been so loooong ya nggak ? haha

Wow, aku sibuk banget akhir-akhir ini. Pkl. Proposal dan kerja Part Time. Semua itu gila haha.

Mencoba jadi tokoh utama di drama korea itu, yang sibuk, susah dan kerja part time sana sini terus nanti ketemu sama oppa tampan dan kaya haha apa sih nih.

Jadi, bagaimana menurut kalian chapter ini ?

Let me know what you think.

Oh iya, terimakasih reviewnya. Aku selalu menunggu review dari kalian.

Oke see ya later.

ada typo ?


End file.
